


pass the word and pass the lady

by Cerberusia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Casual Sex, Friends With Benefits, Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: Gladio caught him by the hips as he was bending down to fetch the vegetable peeler out of Ignis' small but alarmingly heavy bag of kitchen utensils. Prompto froze, not because he objected to Gladio feeling him up, but because he was keenly aware of his hands being effectively trapped in a bag full of lethally sharp objects which might not mix well with distraction.(They all fuck Prompto in the tent).





	pass the word and pass the lady

**Author's Note:**

> Another Chocobros FWB fic where it's not quite OT4 yet because they're all just fucking one person. Also another fic where I've taken the title from Jethro Tull's 'Cup of Wonder'.
> 
> Also also, until I started reading fic I assumed that _King's Knight_ was a card game (because that's what you play in caravans in my family), so there was a spot of hasty editing involved when I found out that it was meant to be a mobile game.

Gladio caught him by the hips as he was bending down to fetch the vegetable peeler out of Ignis' small but alarmingly heavy bag of kitchen utensils. Prompto froze, not because he objected to Gladio feeling him up, but because he was keenly aware of his hands being effectively trapped in a bag full of lethally sharp objects which might not mix well with distraction.

Before he could point out to Gladio that he'd just nearly lost a finger, Gladio squeezed his hips in his big hands, and pressed his crotch to Prompto's ass in a very unsubtle heads-up about what was going to go down in the tent that night. Namely: Prompto.

Gladio must have felt the thrill that ran through Prompto at the idea of it, because he laughed and released him - though not without a smack on the ass. Gladio's affectionate swats had a lot of power behind them. Prompto nearly lost a finger again.

"OK, OK," Prompto muttered, preparing to delicately extract his hands from Ignis' bag of torture implements. But Gladio was already striding away off to lay out the bedrolls. Prompto took the opportunity to watch his ass as he went. It was an exceptionally nice ass. Prompto should know, with all the ass-watching he did.

"Found the peeler yet?" asked Ignis mildly. Prompto didn't know whether he'd seen that little scene with Gladio or not, though just because he hadn't passed comment didn't mean he was unaware. Anyway, he was going to be _very_ aware tonight, what with them all being crammed into one tent.

He'd never admitted it - because Gladio would never let him hear the end of it in arguments over the merits of sleeping outside, and they didn't just discuss it besides - but despite his unshakeable conviction that humanity had invented real beds, roofs and indoor plumbing for good reason and it was a crime not to use them, he did like certain things about camping. Ignis' cooking for one, but also the intimacy. Hotel beds, for all that they were soft, were always two doubles even when all four crammed themselves into the same room; and the caravan bed were all singles, which were fine for fucking but there was no way you'd fit more than one person in them. Especially if one of the people was Gladio. In the tent, despite the individual sleeping bags, they were effectively all in the same bed, together. It was cramped, but nice. If any of them had been prone to loud snoring (as opposed to Noctis' occasional whuffles), he might have felt differently.

Ignis' cooking was incredible, as always. The things that man could do with a camping stove and whatever Gladio foraged and Noctis caught...it brought home to Prompto the truth in the old saying that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. He'd said that once to Ignis, who'd drily pointed out that the way to a man's heart was in fact between the third and fourth ribs on the left hand side, and pretended he weren't as flattered as he really was.

Prompto helped Noctis with the dishes, as usual. Another praiseworthy thing about Ignis' cooking: he used as few pots and pans as humanly possible. Prompto suspected that this was due less to any consideration of the washers-up and more to Ignis' abiding horror of waste, but he appreciated it nonetheless. He took the opportunity to rag Noctis some more about a photo he'd taken that day of what appeared to be their prince running for his life before an enraged Garulessa. Since Noctis quickly pointed out that Prompto could have been helping him instead of taking pictures, his teasing didn't get him very far; but joking about Noctis putting himself in dangerous situations made him feel a little better about the dangerous situations that Noctis did put himself (and the rest of them) in every day.

By the time Noctis had suggested a game of King's Knight, Prompto had forgotten all about Gladio's claim on his time. He went to retrive his phone from his bag, now in the tent, without a single doubt crossing his mind.

Gladio caught him the moment he entered the tent. Prompto yelped as he was pulled down to the sleeping bags and relieved of the boots he'd been carrying, which Gladio placed neatly in the corner without releasing Prompto. Gladio's kind of thoughtful practicality was always so hot to Prompto. Whatever Gladio was going to do to him, it was going to be a good and well-lubed time for all.

The rest of Gladio was also pretty hot, which Gladio helpfully reminded him of by stripping off his tanktop - not that it had hidden much in the first place. It was scarcely more modest than the version of his Crownsguard fatigues that didn't include a shirt at all. That was some _quality_ beefcake. Prompto should send a thank you card to whoever designed that one.

Gladio also succeeded in ridding Prompto of his shirt, and immediately set about fondling his chest like he would a girl's. Prompto didn't get as excited over this as Ignis would have - Iggy went _wild_ if you played with his tits, which was super hot - but he liked it when Gladio got rough with his nipples. If there were some kind of status effect he could put on to give himself tits for a while, he would _so_ do it. Ignis might not be so keen, but Gladio and Noct would be totally into it, he was sure. Though first they'd have to get Prompto to stop playing with them himself.

Gladio gave his nipple one last sharp pinch and slid his hands down the back of Prompto's coeurl-print jeans. Oh yes, _now_ they were getting somewhere. Prompto wriggled happily as Gladio thoroughly groped his ass. He wasn't a masochist or anything, but what was the point of being screwed by a tanned, outdoorsy hunk if he didn't get manhandled in the process?

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the tent flap open and Noctis' head peer around it.

"Haven't you found the - Ah, you're busy."

"He forgot, huh?" Gladio's rumbly laugh went right through Prompto's chest. "I already called dibs, sorry."

"No problem." Noctis stepped into the tent just as Gladio finally began to strip Prompto fully. "You don't mind if I borrow your phone anyway, right?" he asked Prompto casually. "Mine's out of charge, and Specs might be willing to play."

"Sure," Prompto croaked. Gladio was starting to play with his ass again, and Noct had one eye on Prompto's backpack and one on what Gladio's hand was doing between his legs. It wasn't like he _minded_ Noctis being there - he'd had his dick in Prompto's mouth, so Prompto could hardly pretend to be scandalised - but being watched made him feel self-conscious. It would have felt less weird if Noct had just joined in. But Noct liked to watch, so Prompto submitted to being ogled more or less blatantly while Noctis pretended he was rooting through Prompto's backpack for his phone, which Prompto was pretty sure he hadn't even put in that pocket. Maybe he would suggest that he and Ignis have their game in the tent, just to top things off.

Gladio pulled Prompto's legs apart even wider - giving Noct a better view, probably not coincidentally - and pressed his lubed cock to Prompto's ass. It felt weird, like it did every time; as if Prompto's body were reminding him that things came _out_ there, they didn't go _in_. He could feel his ass clenching and relaxing at the faint touch of penetration.

"Oi, Noct, watch this," said Gladio very casually. Then he took hold of Prompto's hip with the hand that wasn't steadying his cock, and started to push the whole thing into him.

If anybody looked at Gladio, they would assume that he had a big dick. Prompto was convinced that everybody thought about cock about as much as he did, with the possible exception of lesbians (who probably thought about dick sometimes, right? Like how Ignis definitely _noticed_ if a girl had massive knockers, even if he didn't find it as exciting as the rest of them). And they would be _right_.

The breath left Prompto's lungs in a squeak as the head of Gladio's massive dick pushed in. Every time, Prompto had this moment of wondering whether it would fit. It had to, because he'd done it before, more than once - but every time, he worried that this might be the time when his ass packed up shop and hung a 'closed' sign on the door, metaphorically speaking. Nope, that won't go in there, everybody go home.

Of course, it went in. The head popped inside Prompto's ass, and then instead of pausing to let him catch a breath, Gladio _kept going_. And there was Noctis, one hand in Prompto's backpack, still watching where Gladio's dick entered Prompto. He definitely had a boner, Prompto was sure even though his eyes couldn't focus. It wasn't painful to be penetrated like this, but the pressure was all-consuming, and the sense of being opened up made him tip his head back and pant.

Gladio reached under him and put a big, warm hand on his lower back. It helped, a bit. Gladio's cock was sliding further into him, inch by inch, and it felt like everything else was being forced out - breath, a few tears that trickled down his temples. He unclenched the fingers of one hand from their death-grip on the bedrolls, and reached down to his half-hard cock. Getting fucked felt good - he wasn't one of those guys who couldn't stay hard when bottoming - but sometimes he had to remind his body to stay with it during the initial stages.

Touching himself made it all feel better, even though he knew it made him tense up. With a grunt, Gladio thrust his cock in as deeply as he could, until his pelvis pressed against Prompto's ass. His skin was warm, which was welcome because frankly doing it in the draughty tent made Prompto's ass cold. He didn't move right away, and Prompto could feel his thighs trembling a little.

"Hey, Gladio, does it feel good inside me?" It was starting to feel really good for Prompto. Clenching on Gladio's thick cock sent sparks racing down his spine.

"Yeah, as always." Gladio bent over him. "See, Noct? He can take it all in one go, no problem."

"Uh-huh." Noctis, when Prompto looked over, was looking distinctly flushed; but despite the obvious tent in his pants, he wasn't jacking off or touching it. Maybe he was going to watch the whole way through. Maybe - Prompto slipped off into fantasy - he would watch Gladio ream Prompto's ass, and then once Gladio was done he'd come and have a go himself. That would be hot. The more he thought about it, the hotter it sounded.

But then what about Ignis? If Gladio and Noctis were both going to have a crack at his ass, it seemed unfair that Iggy wouldn't. Ignis only rarely fucked him, but he could do him after Noctis, right? And Prompto wouldn't say so outright, but Ignis would probably enjoy fucking the same hole Noct had.

Gladio bent his head, and Prompto leaned up for a kiss. Of all of them, Gladio was the least interested in kissing; but he was always willing to humour Prompto, Ignis, and especially Noctis, who demanded long kisses before, during and after. Prompto loved kissing Noct, even though it was hard to fuck at the same time.

Gladio's mouth was warm and soft, and he kindly kept his hips still while their tongues twined. His huge body pinned Prompto to the sleeping bags. Prompto hoped the wet spot wouldn't end up on his.

Then Gladio moved, just getting more comfortable in his kneeling position, and his cock shifted inside Prompto and set off sparks. Prompto gasped into Gladio's mouth and grabbed his shoulder. He broke the kiss to whisper, urgently:

"I'm ready, c'mon!"

Gladio must have liked that, because he withdrew a little to thrust properly. The rough motion jolted Prompto's teeth and his insides - wonderfully. He squeezed Gladio's shoulder tight and held on for the ride. Gladio went _hard_.

Gladio set an easy, undulating pace as if it took no effort at all to pound Prompto into the mattress. Given their difference in weight, it probably didn't. Prompto was completely covered by his solid body as Gladio fucked him steadily and hard. Now Prompto had relaxed and got used to penetration again, it was no trouble. Gladio's cock slipped in and out of him easily, and every thrust sent liquid electricity sparking through his belly. The blunt head of Gladio's cock touched slick secret parts of him that he hadn't known existed until he came on this roadtrip, and the girth rubbed his prots - prost - the thingy that felt like his cock was being touched, but _inside_. Early on, Ignis had once put his fingers up there - just his fingers - and stroked that and his sensitive inner walls until Prompto had actually cried a little with how overwhelmingly good it felt. He found out later that Noctis had recorded the audio of that little experiment - "for personal use".

Speaking of Noctis, was he still in the tent? Prompto opened his eyes. Nope, gone. Probably with Prompto's phone, though whether he was actually going to play King's Knight with Iggy now was pretty dubious. Prompto wished he'd come back and let him suck his dick or something. He liked sucking Noct off. It vindicated all his teenaged fantasies.

Since he couldn't, Prompto put his energy into getting fucked instead. He wrapped his legs around Gladio's waist and tried as hard as he could to take that cock as deep as he could. Gladio made a wonderful growling noise in his ear and helped by seizing his hips and ramming his cock into Prompto. Every thrust seemed to punch the air out of Prompto in a gasp or a moan; but that happened to Noctis too, so maybe that was just how getting fucked was for everybody. Gladio seemed to like it, at least.

He was distantly aware that they must be audible outside the tent. Whatever Noct and Iggy were doing right now, they would definitely be able to hear what Gladio and Prompto were doing. That was embarrassing, even though they'd all fucked him before and it wasn't as if his stupid sex noises were a secret. Noctis had just walked in on them, for pity's sake, and Gladio had acted like there was nothing weird about it. But just like Noct watching had been more embarrassing than if he'd joined in, knowing that his friends were outside the tent hearing him get thoroughly reamed by Gladio's cock was more embarrassing and exposing than if they'd just gangbanged him. Which they should definitely do some time, because that would be super hot.

Prompto raked his nails down Gladio's back to spur him on, provoking a hiss of pleasure-pain. Gladio's head was next to his so that when he tried to turn his head for a kiss, all he got was a mouthful of hair; so he rested his head in the sweaty crook of Gladio's neck instead, and hung on for dear life. Gladio's cock was filling him completely, every stroke sending sparks through him straight to his cock, which lay stiff and untouched on his belly. When Gladio was going to come - he could recognise that by now - he'd get himself off. But right now it was good enough just to be fucked and filled by all that raw strength.

"Yes," he gasped wetly into Gladio's neck, at a particularly good thrust that set his nerve endings on fire. "Tha-aaahhhh..." Gladio did it again, and Prompto trailed off into incoherency once more. Ignis had once tried to ask him questions during sex, and it had been hopeless - all he could manage were helpless involuntary noises as Iggy did things to his ass that probably used his anatomical studies to pervy, wonderful ends.

There was a rustle of the tent flap. Prompto couldn't turn his head to check who it was - Noct, Iggy, or both. It didn't really matter. His spine and his skin were tingling, his eyes were watering, and he was getting pounded into the not-really-mattress by the biggest guy on the team. He urged Gladio on with his blunt nails and his voice, his cock throbbing between their bodies. How could he ever complain about how casual the guys were about fucking him when it felt this _good_?

He grabbed his cock when he felt Gladio tense up on top of him. He knew all their tells now. Gladio's cock thrust in and out of him hard and fast, and he couldn't control his body or his voice, which had gone high-pitched, as if getting fucked really did make him like a girl. Gladio growled in his ear and sent delicious shivers down his spine. His vision was blurred, his breath was coming in short hard pants, and everything seemed to go all loose and melty as Gladio fucked him towards a deeply satisfying orgasm. A couple of tears trickled from his tightly-shut eyes, and he buried a hand in Gladio's thick mane of hair to urge him faster, deeper, _anything_. His body jerked in helpless pleasure, and over the blood rushing in his ears he thought he heard Noctis' soft murmur. Fine, he thought, come and watch me getting fucked, it's all fine - if he'd had breath, he would have told Noct he could have Prompto's ass once Gladio was done with it.

He wished he could feel it when the other guys came inside him. He recognised the sounds, of course, and often he could feel the cock inside him actually throbbing; but it would have been even better to feel the hot wash of come, like how dirty novels described it. But he couldn't honestly say he did, not matter how hard he tried; so he just enjoyed the feeling of Gladio losing control and shuddering and making low noises as he came. Prompto fucked his own hand hard so he could come with Gladio's dick still in him and his huge strong body all around him.

He only opened his eyes once Gladio rolled off him. _Now_ he could feel the come - trickling down his ass. It was both digusting and hot. At least Gladio hadn't gone far; Prompto was overheated now after that energetic romping, but any minute now the pleasant breeze was going to turn into a chill. He knew this from extensive unpleasant experience. Fucking in the tent was all well and good, but the lack of clean-up options after kind of sucked.

Speaking of sucking...Prompto turned his head to find Noct and Iggy in the tent. Noctis' hard-on was still tenting his pants, and when he saw Prompto watching him, he opened them and took it out.

"Yes," Prompto moaned. In his mouth, in his ass, he didn't care. He was tired and a little sore in the way that Gladio's thorough fucking always made him, but he wasn't _satisfied_. Noctis was kneeling and shuffling to his head, so Prompto rolled over onto his stomach and opened his mouth wide.

He'd never given a blowjob before he'd met Noctis. Who would have wanted head from the gloomy fat kid? And although he'd thought about it plenty - both alone and, embarrassingly, while they were in the room - he'd never done anything with Gladio or Ignis before starting this ill-fated roadtrip. But now he could suck dick like he was paid to do it, and enjoy it a lot more. And, secretly, he enjoyed sucking Noctis' dick best of all.

He let Noctis push the tip of his dick into his mouth. Noctis' grey eyes were black and liquid in the dim light inside the tent - it had started to get dark outside while Gladio was fucking him. He was so good-looking, it was absurd. His cock tasted good, and Prompto leaned forward to get a little more in his mouth. He sucked at the tip and probed it with his tongue, pressed hard on that spot under the head to make Noctis inhale sharply - and get he decided to skip the preliminaries and just relaxed his jaw and throat and _took_ it. He sucked hard on the head and bobbed back and forth, making Noctis shudder and gasp,

"Ah, Prompto-"

Prompto reached out blindly and grabbed Noctis' hips, holding him in place for proper dick-sucking. He relaxed his throat and deep-throated it easily. He'd always been told that deep-throating was difficult and he'd honestly assumed that the moment he tried it, he'd fail miserably and probably choke; but for whatever reason, it had come naturally to him instead. It wasn't hard to relax his throat and let Noctis' hard cock slide deeper and deeper into his mouth until the head passed into the recesses of his throat. He let it rest there while Noct held his breath - then he swallowed, and the fluttering of his throat made Noctis moan again.

He pulled off and went back to enthusiastically sucking and bobbing his head back and forth, Noctis put one hand in his hair and let out breathy sighs, which were crazy hot to hear and were giving Prompto a hard-on again. Now if Ignis could just come over and fuck his ass, they'd all be happy. Prompto wriggled his bare ass in what he hoped was an inviting gesture and raised it as far as he could with Gladio's arm still draped heavily across his waist, and felt a little more of Gladio's come drip out of him. He knew that Ignis liked sloppy seconds...

A long-fingered hand landed on his hip. Prompto spread his legs wider, encouraging Ignis to admire the view. They didn't normally fuck him together - it was more that anybody fucked Prompto when they liked, and Gladio especially didn't really care who saw them, though of course there was some mutual groping in the tent - but hearing and seeing Prompto getting reamed into the haven's rocky ground must have excited the other two enough that they were going to spit-roast him. They might even have planned it, though Prompto doubted it - it wasn't really something they talked about, a few jokes aside, when they weren't doing it.

Prompto kept sucking Noctis' dick, and tried not to jump when Ignis' cool finger probed at his asshole. If his mouth had been free, he would have told Ignis to get on with it. But Ignis did like to draw it out like that, as if he was really thinking about whether to fuck Prompto (willing, eager, literally presenting his ass for use) or just go jerk off on his lonesome, or something. He'd never yet chosen the second option, which was good for Prompto's self-esteem. Prompto hoped Ignis wouldn't insist on playing with and fingering his ass too long - sure, it felt incredible, but he wanted to get _fucked_. Prompto wiggled his ass encouragingly again.

Ignis' fingers spread his asshole, and as another trickle of Gladio's come oozed out, the head of Ignis' dick finally pressed against Prompto's hole. Prompto stilled - or as much as he could when he was still trying to get as much of Noct's dick into his mouth as he could. Noct held onto his hair to help keep his head still as he trembled with suppressed eagerness. Ignis' slid his dick into Prompto slowly, so slowly that it must have been hard for him too. But Ignis liked that and Prompto wasn't in a position to do anything about it, so he made loud, demanding noises around Noct's cock. Gladio, who was still sprawled next to him, laughed. Sadly, Prompto wasn't coordinated enough to elbow him somewhere sensitive.

Sucking a dick while getting fucked wasn't as easy as they made it look in porn, which Prompto probably should have guessed. But it _was_ even hotter than he'd imagined to be in the middle of it. He was full of his friends' cocks, and Noctis' quiet groans sounded even better mixed with Ignis' harsh breathing behind him. Prompto had done this enough times during this road trip that he knew the way their bodies felt and how they fucked and how to make it better. He wished they could have started it earlier, like back before this ill-fated roadtrip; just think of all the teenaged sex he'd missed out on! But they were all making up for it now. The iminent end of the world had that effect on some people.

Noct's dick was pulsing in his mouth so hard Prompto could feel it separate from his own excited heartbeat. Noctis wasn't rough during sex on purpose, but his fingers wound tighter in Prompto's hair. Prompto moaned encouragement around his dick. Ignis was fucking him steadily and with a tight grip on his hips, like he wanted to fuck Prompto harder but didn't want to choke him on Noctis' dick. Which was the kind of nice, thoughtful attitude that Prompto liked about Iggy. Prompto renewed his efforts on Noctis' dick, sucking harder and trying to rub that sensitive spot under the head with his tongue whenever he pulled off. Noctis made little low noises and his dick got even stiffer.

Noctis let out a couple of open-mouthed breathy moans, and that was Prompto's warning as the dick in his mouth suddenly started spurting into his mouth. Prompto couldn't swallow it all, but he let Noctis fill his mouth without gagging once. Noctis' whole body trembled and shuddered as he emptied himself. His head was tilted back, and Prompto wished he was in a better position to see his face in orgasm. He watched Noctis' heaving chest under his t-shirt instead.

Noctis' fingers unwound from their death grip in his hair, and after a reluctant moment Noctis' dick left the warm confines of Prompto's mouth. Prompto let the come leak out after it. It felt hot to have Noctis' come on his face, though he knew in the back of his mind that when they were done it would just be kind of gross.

Noctis tenderly smoothed a little of Prompto's sweaty hair behind his ear, then let his fingers trail across his cheek. Prompto locked eyes with him - and then had to close them as Noctis' face came closer and closer for a kiss. Prompto could never refuse Noctis a kiss. None of them could. Noctis drew back slowly, with his hand still curved around Prompto's cheek. He glanced over Prompto's head - and Prompto had to brace himself for getting fucked by Ignis.

Ignis wasn't as rough as Gladio when he was excited, and he didn't even have Prompto's ass that often; but when he did, he fucked exactly like Prompto would have expected him to, with steady, deep thrusts that seemed to pierce Prompto to the core. He leaned over so his chest was pressed to Prompto's back, and Prompto could feel tendrils of his hair falling out of its bird-crest style. Ignis was going to take as long as he wanted, and he was going to make Prompto feel _all_ of it.

Prompto groaned loudly as Ignis' deep, steady strokes rubbed mercilessly against that spot inside him that was like the G-spot for guys and sent streams of hot liquid pleasure through him that he'd never realised you could feel just from taking it up the ass - until Noctis had introduced him to the idea of taking it. Prompto spread his legs wider, trying to help Ignis fuck him deeper. His cock was stiff and dripping between his legs, and if Iggy kept doing that, just _that_ , right _there_ , he might not even need to touch it. His dick jerked as Ignis kept methodically fucking him into the sleeping bags. Prompto had to lower his head and rest his cheek on them, trying to catch his breath between thrusts. He was dimly aware that he was digging his nails into some part of Gladio and crumpling the bedding with his other hand. Ignis was panting in his ear and it was so hot to hear him come undone.

Muttering beside them - Noctis and Gladio. Prompto couldn't make out what they were saying over the blood rushing in his ears. He was drooling a little onto the sleeping bags, which was gross, but he couldn't focus on that when Ignis was patiently fucking him like he was trying to join them together. Prompto let out little cries whenever Ignis thrust into him, and his dick dribbled a little more precome. There was no strength in his shaking arms, but in his belly everything was drawing tighter and tighter.

Ignis pressed him hard into the mattress, finally, _finally_ speeding up and fucking him like he wanted to come, and Prompto sobbed into the sleeping bags because it felt so good that he was going to melt or explode. Ignis' harsh breathing in his ear had the edge of a moan, which was so sexy to hear from buttoned-up Iggy. Ignis' cock pumped in and out of him and it felt _incredible_ , like it was stroking slick secret places deep inside him and lighting him up inside.

Prompto had only ever come without touching his dick once before, when he was riding Gladio and something about the position and how deep he'd taken Gladio's massive cock had all but forced the come out of him. He'd assumed that he couldn't do it when getting ploughed from behind, even though it was his favourite - but his dick was twitching violently between his legs and the pressure was building up in his balls and his abdomen and he was, he _was_.

Ignis fucked him into a hard, cramping, helpless orgasm that felt like every nerve was firing and every muscle contracting at once. Prompto wailed into the makeshift bed as his cock spurted stream after stream of come, completely untouched. Ignis was muttering in his ear but Prompto couldn't hear him. To the side, Noctis made a noise of approval.

Prompto collapsed, panting. His cock pulsed out a last dribble of come. He wanted to be a more active fuck and help Iggy get off, but all his muscles were jelly so he just had to lie there and let Ignis use his limp body. Some guys hated to be fucked after they'd already come, but Prompto liked it, provided it didn't go on too long. It drew out the pleasure of sex, and the little pulsing aftershocks of orgasm that still tingled down his spine. He sank further into the sleeping bags and relished the feeling of getting fucked without the distraction of his own orgasm. Ignis had it just right, just _there_ , with powerful deep thrusts that shook Prompto to his core. He treasured the low, urgent sound Ignis made when he came at last and added his come to Gladio's inside Prompto.

"Bagsy not sleeping in the wet spot," Prompto announced once he'd regained the power of speech. His mouth was so dry, he'd go for a sip of one of Iggy's Ebony coffees right now.

"You're the one who made it," pointed out Gladio, cheerfully.

"Made it?" Prompto squawked indignantly. "I think you'll find most of this come is _yours_. And _yours_ , and _yours_." He pointed his finger accusingly at each in turn. Any menacing effect was subdued by the fact that he still hadn't raised his cheek from the pillow.

"Mm, best get that cleaned up." Ignis, who had acquired a wet wipe from wherever Ignis kept such perennially useful things, began to wipe up the come now trickling out of Prompto's ass. He reached over to hand another to Prompto, who wiped his chin, then scrubbed his whole face. He'd go through an Iron Giant for a shower right now.

"It doesn't look like any of it's seeped through the sleeping bag, so I'm glad to say that _nobody_ will be sleeping in the wet spot tonight." Ignis plucked the wipe from his hand and disposed of it with the rest - probably to make fuel for tomorrow's fire once they'd dried out.

And that was that. Prompto managed to wobble upright after an extended groan, and shuffle over to his bag to change into his pyjamas, because screw jeans after getting an ass-pounding like _that_. He'd find it hard to sit in the Regalia tomorrow. Noctis tossed his phone at him with _King's Knight_ already loaded on the screen. Prompto took it and tried to arrange himself into a position that was kindest to his tender ass. Gladio joined in too, and after a protracted stare from Noctis, Ignis got his phone out too. This was in some respects a bad idea, because Ignis, despite disclaiming all interest in silly mobile games, was alarmingly good at them, and accordingly wiped the floor with both Prompto and Gladio in quick succession.

But it was very cozy, to sit in the tent where he'd just got fucked - and which still kind of smelled like it, despite the opened tent flap - gaming with the guys who'd just done the fucking. He didn't want to say anything sappy, because he would get mercilessly and deservedly teased for it; but when they put out the lights and arranged themselves for sleep, he curled up in his own sleeping bag with a deep sense of satisfaction and camararderie to go with the slight ache in his hips.

Until, that was, he realised that the sleeping bag they'd all got their come on was _his_ , and he would have to wash it out the next morning. The _bastards_. Screw tents and intimacy: from now on, it was soft hotel beds and laundry facilities for him.


End file.
